1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to device function restricting methods and systems in specific perimeters. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device function restricting method and system in specific perimeters for preventing a user from unauthorized use of a device and information leakage, such as, if the user carries a device having a camera function and a memory function in specific perimeters where security is required, the system transmits a credential and a security policy to the device through a perimeter restriction channel and thus restricts a portion of the device functions based on the credential and the security policy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile devices such as mobile phones, personal data assistants (PDAs), and the like have become common. Most people use such mobile devices in order to communicate with other people through transferring media such as voice and images, video, and text image. Such activities through mobile devices are very useful for generating added value for users.
However, there are some places where the functions of such mobile devices should be restricted when such mobile devices are used. First, there are restricted areas for information security where information leakage must be prevented, such as in government agencies, military agencies, business agencies, and the like, where the handling of sensitive resources such as documents, prototype, and the like may occur. Second, there are restricted areas for moral purposes zoned for preventing the violation of others' privacy by use of certain features of a mobile device, such as photographing others in public shower facilities or for keeping individual activities such as enjoying shows in a concert hall or reading books in a library away from others' disturbance. Third, there are radioactive substance restriction areas zoned for protecting sensing equipment of airplanes and the like from interference caused by electromagnetic fields emitted from a mobile device.
Meantime, some technologies use a device carrier to prohibit certain functions of a device in restricted perimeters. In this technology, classification is made into non-technical restrictions and technical limitations. The non-technical restrictions are applied differently from normal restrictions according to administrative, legal, ethical regulations, or the like, and a user can easily compromise with non-technical restrictions. In the case of the technical limitations, the technical limitations are directly or indirectly applied in diverse ways. For example, the interface unit of a device such as a camera, a wired interface unit, or the like is sealed with evidence tamper tape in order for the interface unit to be disabled. In addition, the use of a device is restrained by generation of artificial interference signals as wireless jamming signals. In addition, a survival system such as a camera and a sensor is used to monitor how the user follows the security policy. In addition, it has the use of the device removed by a request of the device carrier in order for some functions to be abandoned before the user enters a restriction (or referred to as location-limited) area.
However, current technical limitations have a problem of hardly providing reliable blocking. Only the removal of mobile devices and the monitoring of mobile device users can effectively solve the problem. However, the removal activities of mobile devices from users can give rise to an additional physical problem. That is, the users may need their mobile devices for daily telephone calls to their homes, business meeting adjustments, or legitimate activities such as private communications.
Accordingly, special technologies are required which temporarily disable some functions of a mobile device in specific perimeters.